


Stop stealing my food!

by moodogs



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Erotica, F/F, Lemons, NSFW, Smut, adult, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodogs/pseuds/moodogs
Summary: Piper and Annabeth realize their feelings for each other
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Piper McLean
Kudos: 42





	Stop stealing my food!

Piper and I have been stealing each other's food for months now . It's fun and helps me cope with breaking up with Percy. Although if she keeps doing it at every meal, I'm gonna choke her out, no matter how cute she is when she does it!   
I head to the pavilion to grab my lunch if a cheeseburger and fries, plus a brownie to sacrifice to the gods, which I properly sacrifice to my mother before I sit down at a table with Piper and some of the other Aphrodite kids. I've been hanging out with them a lot since the end of the fight with Gaia. Thankfully, Chiron is lax on the rules and cabins are free to mingle now.  
"So," Piper asks with one of my fries in her hand already, " are you ready for capture the flag tomorrow? It's Athena, Aphrodite, and Ares together!" Her eyes twinkle in excitement for the upcoming game. They shine like pools of chocolate and caramel swirling together.  
"Well, let's talk strategy then." I manage to tell her through a bite of my burger. "One, we should put the flag in that tree by the old Zeus' Fist." I let Piper take in the plan and continue with another bite of my burger. "Two, we should get Ares on offense, then some Athena and Aphrodite on defense. The rest of the cabins will scatter and try to get the flag." Piper nods in agreement with my plan. "Lastly, I smile through some fries, "If you steal my fries again, I'm gonna choke you out."  
Piper grins. She's never taken my threats seriously since we always get our frustrations out in the camp games. I usually win if we're on opposing sides, but it's cute how she tries.  
"Bring it on, Annabeth!" She smirks with a piece of her own food in hand. "In all seriousness, we should go over the plans tonight so we can tell the others the strategy tomorrow."  
I nod in agreement. We decide to meet at a special miniature house on wheels I built for myself after building the Nemesis twins one of their own. It's mine and Pipers usual spot to hangout and strategize for games. I will admit that I do spend more time in there, whether it's alone or with Piper, than I do in my own cabin these days. Thankfully Chiron doesn't mind that either since I spend nights alone on Daedalus' computer trying to decipher it.

The hours pass quickly. Before I know it, it's seven thirty and Piper is in my little house. "Hey!" She closes the door behind her. "Are you ready to plan another win?" She laughs.   
I almost melt at her laugh. It's gentle and kind, just like her. Snapping myself out of my love struck trance, I nod. Piper comes and sits down next to me and takes a look at the schematics I have up. There's a map of the forest with possible weak spots.   
We spend about twenty minutes or so going over plans when Piper suddenly seems to just... stop working. I immediately panic a little, hoping it's not something I did.  
"What's wrong?" I search her face for an answer but none is provided, not even through her precious eyes. She can't seem to look me in the eye for some reason.  
"Have you ever had a crush on someone but you didn't know how to bring it up to them because you don't want to ruin anything you have between them?" Piper sighs quietly. "Because I'm going through that right now and I really want to confess to them, but I'm scared that if I do, it'll ruin our friendship. Especially since they're such a good friend to me."  
I sigh internally, happy that she's at least not hurt. "Is it Leo or something? Because he and Calypso are having a weird thing right now. I can see how that would ruin your friendship." I unconsciously twist my dads college ring in my fingers. "Or is it a girl?"  
Piper glances at me when I say that. "Yeah, it's a girl. But I don't know if she's not straight..."  
Oh. I see where this is going. Finally. This is wonderful! Thank goodness I don't have to repress my feelings anymore.  
"Piper?" I ask in the gentlest voice, "are you talking about me?"  
She looks away embarrassed, seemingly trying to shrink into herself. I don't want to push her, but if it is me, I'd at least like to know.  
"Yeah," Piper finally admits after a few minutes of awkward silence, "it's you." She sighs. "I'm sorry. I know it's probably weird to know that I of all people have a crush on you."  
I'm smiling, and it takes Piper a minute to realize it. When she sees my face she smiles back. We sit there like that for a second, just smiling and looking at each other, when, by some unspoken agreement, we lean in and kiss each other.  
Piper wraps her arms around my neck, and I pull her onto my lap. She doesn't skip a beat and gets completely comfortable in seconds. I slide one hand up her loose shirt and gently grasp one of her breasts, slowly massaging it in my palm.  
Piper moans and allows me to enter her mouth with my tongue. I explore her mouth, causing the gentle girl to moan more.   
After about a minute, I push her off my lap. "Strip for me." I command. Piper blushes but slowly strips, trying her best to put on a show.   
She slowly pulls off her shirt and bra, then wiggles her pants off. Shyly turning, she bends over to pull off her panties and expose her pussy. It's clearly wet. I have to resist the urge to bring her over to me and go to town.  
"Come here." I wave her over. She stands in front of me, completely exposed. Her mound is completely shaved and clean. Taking my hand, I slept spread her legs and begin to gently tease her. She's extreme wet and let's out a gentle moan.   
"You like that?" I smile as she moans in response. "Good cause you're in for a long night."  
Piper moans as soon as I put my fingers inside her. She's warm. I moan and almost stick my hand in my own pants but stop myself. I take my fingers out of her and quickly cross the small building for two until I find what I want: a vibrating dildo.   
"What's that?" Piper asks when she sees what I'm holding. "Is that for me?"  
I grin while stripping myself. "No." I say as I take off my pants and sit back down on my seat, "It's for me."   
Since I'm already wet, I don't need lube, so I set the dildo to the lowest vibration and I insert it with a moan. Waving piper back over, I insert my fingers again and continue where I left off.   
I slowly go faster and faster inside Piper's right pussy until she's moaning so hard she can't breathe right. She lets out slews of curse words in french, barely able to stand.   
I take out the dildo and set it higher then stop pumping in Piper. "Go lay on the bed." I tell her.   
We walk over and lay down, me on top of her, leaning over her exposed pussy. I smile and start teasing her, kissing her thighs. Piper moans in anticipation.  
I let myself finally lick her clit gently. I have to go slow or she'll end up cumming before I do. I slowly suck on her clit for a minute before I insert my middle finger back inside her pussy. She moans again, even more wet than before.  
Using my right hand, I reach up and grasp onto her breast. She moans again at the sudden pleasure.   
We stay like this for a few minutes, moaning passionately, until she started yelling. "I'm gonna cum!" Piper yells as she explodes. Her fingers tighten around me, pulling my finger in tighter.   
Finally she relaxes and I pull myself off of her. "No me." I smirk. The exhausted girl gets up to switch positions but I stop her. She tilts her head in confusion until I pull out the dildo that's in me and lower the setting, then I insert it into her, making her moan again.   
Finally I lay down and let her eat me out. She doesn't waste any time and immediately sucks my clit as gently but as passionately as she can. I moan at the feeling of her gentle tongue on my pussy and fuse in Greek.  
We stay like that for a few more minutes, Piper sucking me off while moaning about the vibrator in her sensitive pussy.   
It doesn't take long for us both to explode. I pull her off of me and kiss her passionately as I cum hard. She leans in and kisses me until we're a sweaty, exhausted mess.  
Eventually we pull apart. "Well." I gasp, "We should probably go over the schematics again."  
Piper grins and pulls the vibrator out and turns it off. "No we have time tomorrow." She says as she sets it down. I don't argue with her, I'm so exhausted.  
We pull the covers over us, and I lay down next to her, letting her rest her head on my chest.  
"Does this mean you won't steal my food?" I grin sleepily.   
"Not a chance." Piper kisses my cheek and passes out next to me.


End file.
